Love in an Elevator
by loopylou992
Summary: **2nd Place for Best Slash in Fandom Choice Awards** What happens when you end up stuck in an elevator on a Friday night with the man of your lust filled fantasies? Will Emmett finally be able to admit how he feels and does Carlisle feel the same? Written especially for DelphiusFanfic's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_Just to warn you up front, this is not the usual type of story that I write, this is slash, so if this is not your thing, please do not read on._

_For those of you who are** still** reading, this one shot was written for a fabulous friends birthday, that friend is Delphius Fanfic._

_All this came about she had been saying that I should give writing slash a go and I would not have done this for anyone else. This was inspired by the picture of Peter & Kellan that she posted on Facebook and her comment saying that she would love to read that pairing, well wish granted._

_Anyway enough of my ramblings and I will leave you to read in peace. Beta'd by Dreamofrob10. Banner made by Yulliah._

* * *

Another day, another dollar- isn't that how the old saying goes? Well, that was just another day that I was glad to see the back of. I hated my job, my life, everything, but yet, I couldn't find the motivation to change anything. My recent broken heart mended quite quickly, but then again for it to be truly broken, I would've needed to have still been in love with that person ... and I wasn't.

That sounded awful I know; I was in a relationship and living with Jake for just over a year when I finally ended it. I had kept hoping that by constantly pushing him away, being so distant, he would get the hint and end it himself. But no ... Jake was the eternal optimist. He saw the good in everyone and said repeatedly that we were just going through a rough patch and that this happened to everyone. I didn't know any better because he was my first long term relationship. Before he walked into my life, I had a string of faceless and nameless one night stands. Casual sex was a necessity for me; I had to have sex, get fucked, laid, however you want to word it. There was never any emotion behind the act; I rarely got names and never took someone's number.

Jake changed things. He changed me, he taught me to love and more importantly, what it was to be loved in return. When he looked at me, he saw something special. It was the first time I felt anything for anyone. I just wished that the feeling had lasted longer, but there was no point in wishing I could change the past. It was done and could not be undone.

Shutting down my computer, I pushed my chair away from the desk, sighing loudly. I was looking at another boring weekend alone in my apartment. The highlight would be mindlessly channel hopping through the seemingly, endless choice of reality TV shows that swamped the networks. As I walked through the office, I was jostled in the rush of people leaving. I felt like no one really saw me or even cared. They all had their perfect little lives to rush home to on a Friday night. Not that I wanted them to notice or care about me, well, there was one person I wanted to notice, but that was not gonna happen. I could see him working away in his office still, but that was just how he was. He was none other than Carlisle Cullen.

The very first time that I saw him, he took my breath away ...literally. He walked straight into me, his nose was deep in a report that he was reading between meetings. He apologized of course, taking the blame on himself. He blushed slightly as our hands brushed for the briefest of moments and that was when my stupid crush on him started. I thought that he would never notice me.

I made my way out of the office and made my way to the elevator. It arrived and as usual, people crammed into the tiny compartment like sardines in a can. I rolled my eyes - it's not like there won't be another one.

I sighed heavily; I just wanted to get out of here, but also, didn't want to be squashed in a confined space, so I let it go. I watched with growing impatience as the next elevator crawled ever closer to the floor I was on. Finally, I was rewarded with the doors opening and an empty car waiting for me.

I stepped inside and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirrored back wall. I was shocked at how tired I looked. I turned away, pressing the button for the ground floor, repeatedly. I knew it wouldn't make the doors close any quicker, but it made me feel better.

The doors slid shut and just before they met in the middle, a hand came through that final gap causing the doors to open and me to groan._ Fuck my life... can I not get a break around here?_

When the doors opened fully, I was startled to see Carlisle standing on the other side, a sheepish look on his face. Instantly, I stood up straighter and smiled at him._ Shit, I had to go twelve floors down, alone, in a confined space with the object of my affection and the star of so many of my lustful masturbation fantasies. Shit, shit, shit!_

"Hey, Emmett, sorry man, I just wanted to get outta here. It's been a pretty long week."

I snickered in response, "Sure has."

We stood there in an uncomfortable silence; him standing just slightly in front of me. I had put myself in the corner and from where I was stood, I got the perfect view of his delicious ass. It would have been rude not check it out.

I watched as the numbers slowly counted down towards my goal of freedom when with a sudden jolt, the elevator ground to a halt. _Shit, not again!_ I realized that it had obviously broken down, again._ Why now? Why_ _with us inside? Was someone, somewhere mocking me?_

"Urgh... wouldn't think they'd have this damned thing fixed this by now?" I grumbled.

Carlisle turned to smile at me as he said, "Yeah, they should just put the fucking engineer on the payroll. He spends so much time here, fixing it."

I laughed at him; it was the office joke because it broke down several times a week.

He pressed the call button and the deep tones of one of the security guards came over the intercom. He told us there was nothing that he could do; estimating it being an hour before the engineer would be here. It was after all, Friday night. _Great! Not that I didn't want to spend time with Carlisle, hell, being locked together in a small space alone with him was like my idea of heaven, but urgh, why now?_

We settled ourselves on the floor, sitting facing each other. We stretched our legs out, getting ourselves comfortable, when Carlisle spoke, "Not how you wanted to spend your Friday night is it? I mean, stuck in here with me?"

Without engaging my verbal filter I replied, "I can think of worse ways." I realized what I had said and when I managed to meet his stare, I saw him blush slightly.

I quickly tried to recover the situation by adding, "I mean, I could be stuck in here with someone from accounting." I did a mock shudder and he laughed. Thank god he had no idea what hearing that laugh did to me. Feeling my cock twitch in response, I knew that now was not the time to be getting aroused by him, so I started to think of the less attractive members of staff in the office to stave off any possible embarrassment.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. Carlisle busied himself sending text messages; I imagined to his girlfriend, I had seen them together. She would meet him down in the lobby sometimes after work. She was a tall, stunning blond, and they looked perfect together. Instantly, I hated her. I watched as he got a reply that caused him to frown and purse his lips together. My mind immediately wondered how they would feel pressed against mine or even better, wrapped around my cock as I came long and hard down his throat.

_Man... I needed to get laid and soon. _ Maybe even tonight, once we made it out of here, I could head to my favorite bar and see who was around. They of course, would just be a portal for the release that I so badly needed tonight

Then I realized that Carlisle was talking to me and I wasn't listening because I was off in my own fantasy world, "Sorry man, was a million miles away. What did you say?"

"S'ok Emmett, I was only asking if you had anything planned for tonight?"

"Nah, thought maybe I might head for a couple of beers when we finally get outta here; let off some steam... nothing special."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "No one special waiting at home for you?"

Slowly shaking my head, I answered him, "Nope... just me, a plant and a TV."

He sounded surprised by my answer, "Really? I wouldn't have thought that you were single." He shook his head all of a sudden, "Sorry! I know that sounds… Shit! You know what I mean. I'm sorry, Emmett; I just always assumed that you had someone."

I shook my head, "We're not all as lucky as you."

He sounded confused, "What do you mean? Not as lucky as me."

"The hot looking blond... she is your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Again, he laughed. _What did I say, now, that was so funny?_ When he stopped laughing, he looked at me, smiling broadly, he said, "Nah...she's really not my type."

Playfully, I replied with, "Not a fan of blonds, then?"

His gaze took on a serious demeanor. He fixed me with those stunning blueish-gray eyes, of his and spoke to me in a low voice, that sent a series of shivers through me, "Nah... I prefer brunettes and there is only one that I'm interested in. I'm just not sure that he feels the same way about me."

I felt my mouth opening and closing. I kept struggling to figure what to say. _Did he mean me? Really?_

Eventually my speech came back to me, "Look, Carlisle, I'm really not sure what you are trying to say here. I'm..."

He broke me off as he covered his face with his hands, "Shit! Fuck! Oh god... forget I said anything. I'm sorry... so sorry. I honestly thought that I had read you better than that. Rosalie has a lot to answer for, too. I really don't make a habit of coming on to straight men... please believe me."

I moved over to where he was sitting, kneeling in front of him. I tried to pull his hands away from his face, "Carlisle, it's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm a little stunned that's all. I didn't realize that you were… well you know, gay too."

He dropped his hands, a look of shock or maybe it was relief flooded his features, "Really? I thought that everyone in the office knew. Shit!"

I shook my head slowly, "Not that I've heard. Then again, I don't get involved in water cooler gossip circles."

He looked relieved. "Oh, well... now you know."

I nodded slowly, uncertain what to say or do next. He seemed just as confused as me.

I reached up, slowly, taking his cheek in my hand. My thumb rubbed slowly and deliberately across the light stubble that had formed there. He leaned into it, kissing my wrist. His lips sent jolts of electricity through me. I moved closer, slowly edging my lips towards his, watching as his tongue peeked out and nervously licked his lips. He closed his eyes tightly shut as we edged closer and closer together. I expected him to move away from me, but he didn't and our lips finally met. As they pressed gently together, I felt relief that he wanted this as much as I did. I wanted him and he wanted me. I closed my eyes, too, in total surrender to the moment.

Our kiss deepened as his lips parted to allow me access to his mouth where his tongue fought mine for dominance. I had no idea who would win and right now, I didn't care.

My hand moved from his cheek, winding it around his neck where I began to gently stroke him while not letting him back out of the kiss. Not that I thought that he would; my body instinctively moved and before I knew it, I found myself straddling him. My groin ground into his in a frantic attempt to get some friction. I was aware of the reaction that this was causing within me. My balls were tingling and I knew that his cock would be desperate for either; more, or to be free of it's confines and deep inside me.

The grinding against him was driving me to distraction as the fabric rubbed deliciously against me. I knew full well where this would end up if one of us didn't stop. I had to remember where we were, so I pulled back, gasping for air. I sat back on my heels staring at Carlisle, hoping that I hadn't just made a massive mistake. I waited for his response and from the look on his face, he had been enjoying our kiss and impromptu make out session as much as I had. He was nearly breathless when he managed to utter out a single word, "Wow."

I snickered in response, "Well, is that good or bad?"

He smiled, raking his fingers through his hair, "It's good. It's really, really good, Emmett."

I was relieved to hear that. I wanted more of him and had to fight off the urge to pin him against the wall; taking his cock deep in my mouth and showing him just how I could really please him. I wanted him to be inside me, to feel him thrusting into me as he stroked my cock while we both screamed each others names in unison.

He blushed slightly as he moved closer to me. His hand tentatively reaching forward as he made contact with my cock through my pants. Slowly and deliberately, he rubbed his hand over me, causing me to groan in response. He simply smiled at me, chewing the bottom corner of his lip. I looked into his beautiful eyes and muttered through my growing lust, "Carlisle, I want you."

He responded in a low voice, almost struggling to get the words out, "Fuck! I want you too... Now!"

Our eyes never broke contact and my breathing became heavier. That was exactly what I wanted to hear; what I had dreamed of since I first met him and now it was all coming true. I had wanted to hear those words fall from his lips for so long and now… I shook my head, sure that I was dreaming. I refocused on him, seeing his face fall and his brow furrow. _Oh shit! He must've thought that I didn't want him._

"Carlisle, I want you, too, but here?"

He grinned, "We won't be disturbed... I promise." Suddenly, he was kissing me, again, pulling me closer. I found myself back straddling him. Our kiss was harsh and had an intensity about it that was purely animalistic. I had wanted him, wanted this for so long. My hands felt great as they ran across his clothed back. I could feel his muscles and if it felt unbelievable. I could only imagine how it would feel when he was naked. I wanted to see all of him as quickly as possible.

I reached down to his crotch and began to stroke his growing hard on through the fabric of his pants. It felt like heaven. I responded to him and him to me. I could feel him getting harder under my touch. His breathing became shallower as he became more aroused with each pass of my hand. Instinctively, my hand went to his belt buckle and I slowly began to undo it before I pulled back from our kiss. I watched as his head fell backwards and his eyes slowly closed.

From his lips fell a request that I just could not ignore, "Emmett, please!"

I made short work of unzipping his pants and finding that his fitted boxers beneath them held two delights. First, being the fact that his cock was straining to be released from its confines. The other, I had worked him into a frenzy, judging by the damp patch that was evident on the front of them. I couldn't hold back or tease him any longer.

Shifting his hips, he allowed me to pull his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. He gasped at the motion; I wasn't surprised to see how magnificent he was in the flesh. He was long and hard with pre-cum pooling at the slit. I leaned forward running the tips of my fingers through the precious liquid and his most sensitive spot causing him to growl. I began to stroke him up and down his length in slow, steady motions. When I had coated him, I began to increase the friction I applied to him and was rewarded with deep groans, coming from his throat. I leaned down and gently put my mouth around the tip, hearing him gasp in surprise as I made contact with him.

I splayed one hand on the floor to steady myself. The other, I used in conjunction with my mouth to cup and massage his balls in time to the action of my mouth. With long tortuous movements, I moved up and down him, allowing him to leave my mouth so I could lick and tease the sensitive head before I would take him deep back into my mouth. Sometimes, I would apply a little pressure with my teeth allowing them to graze against him as I pulled back. I noticed that the whole time he kept his head tilted back, he seemed to struggle to keep his shit together. It pleased me to know that it was me that was eliciting this reaction from him. My lips, my mouth, my actions. It was an immense turn on for me. I hadn't felt this good in, well, I honestly couldn't remember.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed my head, startling me slightly. He ran his fingers across my scalp, digging what little nails he had, into the back of my neck. Unknown to him, this was one of my weak spots, a massive erogenous zone; making me hornier by the second.

His actions spurred me on, my tongue worked its way around him as I kept him firmly in my mouth. I heard a deep groan come from him and his breathing became much shallower. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so I played a little bit dirty and I pulled back; allowing my teeth a little more purchase against his hard cock. I hit the jackpot and he nearly lost it, muttering, "Shit! Fuck, holy hell."

Looking up innocently, I saw that he was now looking at me. I gave him my innocent_ 'what did I do?' _look, through my eyelashes. He responded, "I'm really not gonna be able to hold on if you do that!"

That was all I needed to hear, so I repeated the action this time, going slower and applying a little more pressure, knowing that would be it for him.

"Fuuccck! I'm gonna… you might wanna…" Was all he managed to utter out as I frantically shook my head. There was no way I was gonna release him now. He came in long bursts as his orgasm ripped through his body. The warm liquid hitting the back of my throat, I swallowed it down like a thirsty man getting a precious drink of water on a hot day.

When he finally stopped, his breathing came in short breaths. I licked him clean, savoring every last drop that he had given to me. Once I was finished, I sat back on my heels, staring deeply into his eyes as they searched mine, eventually he spoke,"Fuck... That was..."

I interrupted him, "Amazing?"

"Well, that's one word I could use, Emmett. I had no idea that you felt like this about me."

I leaned forward, placing a line of gentle kisses along his jaw until I reached his ear where I whispered, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you."

His breathing hitched once again as he tried to regain his composure, "Well then, in that case, I'm so glad I arranged this alone time for us."

I looked at him confused by what he had just said, "What do you mean, arranged this?"

He chuckled slightly gesturing upwards, "This, the elevator. Surely you don't believe that it was pure coincidence that it broke down tonight, with just us two in here, do you?"

I stared blankly as him, not knowing what to say.

"Emmett, my friend James works on the night security crew here, and owes me a favor, so I called it in."

"So the elevator?"

"Isn't broken. I've wanted to get you alone for so long, now and never had the chance. This seemed the perfect opportunity, although, getting you and I in here together and alone was a nightmare."

With that, he stood up, taking his cell from his pocket and putting it to his ear. "Yeah, thanks J. It's good. Can you give us a few minutes."

I was stunned... he had set this up? He wanted to get me alone with him? He had wanted me? Wow!

I turned back towards him, watching as he tucked his shirt back into his pants and straightened himself back up to look respectable.

"So, that's it? You got what you needed... I take it?" Confusion ran through me. I felt like a cheap whore. I was on my feet quickly and backed away from him into the corner.

He closed the small gap between us, taking my face in his hands, forcing me to look into those steely eyes, "No! Fuck Emmett! I'm not explaining myself well. I want _you;_ I just didn't know how to get you alone or even tell you how I felt. There's nothing I want more right now then to take you home and fuck you hard, all night long, but only if that's what you want."

Staring at him, I saw no lies hiding behind his words, so I smiled at him. His lips met mine once again and we kissed with passion. I knew full well that he could taste himself on my lips; this turned me on. I pulled back from him only when the elevator jerked back into life and said, "Your place or mine?"

He smiled broadly at me, almost dazzling me with his megawatt smile as he said, "I live nearby. You wanna come to mine?"

I nodded at him, surprised as the elevator jolted to a stop at the ground floor and the doors opened. There was no one in the lobby as we stepped out. I was glad no one was around because of what we had just done; it would be written all over my face for everyone to see.

As we walked through the open space, passing the reception desk, Carlisle nodded to the man who was sat there. I assumed that he was James. I kept my head down, feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks. We made our way out into the parking lot where Carlisle led me to his car. Once we were on the streets, he negotiated the traffic with ease, all the time he kept stealing glances in my direction. I felt my nerves starting to get the better of me. My knee started to bounce up and down. We stopped at a traffic light and Carlisle simply smiled at me, placing his opened hand directly on my thigh, feeling a rush go through me. I met his look and he mouthed, "It's okay. I promise." Those four words calmed me and I relaxed, although, he kept his hand on my thigh.

Once we reached what I assumed to be his apartment building, he drove the car down into an underground parking lot. When we were out of the car, I started to feel nervous. _Was I really ready to do his? With him?_

We reached the elevators before he looked at me. When he did, I shyly smiled at him and he leaned towards me whispering in my ear, "If you wanna go, just say it... I'll understand."

I shook my head and he smiled at me, making my insides quiver.

As the doors opened, we stepped inside and my mind immediately went to the last time that we were together in an elevator... only moments ago. When the doors closed he turned to me, kissing me hard on the mouth. I returned his kiss with just as much fire. Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop and we sprung apart like naughty school children as the doors opened and an elderly couple stepped in smiling at Carlisle. He simply nodded in return before politely saying, "Evening Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen." I felt positive that they knew what we had been doing and could see it written all over my face.

The elevator began it's achingly slow ascent before it stopped on the seventh floor. Mr. and Mrs. Masen stepped out. Just as I began to feel relief, Mrs. Masen turned around as the doors closed, giving us both a wink. I nearly died on the spot.

Carlisle thought it was hilarious and said to me, "She really is a sly one. No doubt she'll be inviting me for drinks to get the juicy details."

I was horrified, "What! Your elderly neighbors will be asking you about us?"

He nodded, "Yup... Mrs. M is a legend. She really does know everything that goes on around here. She's the sweetest lady in the world, but nothing and I mean nothing ,gets past her."

I stood staring open mouthed at him. As the elevator began to move, he reached out to take my hand in his. Despite my horror, I felt myself getting aroused just from his touch. _How could one man have such an effect_ _on me?_

The doors finally opened at the twentieth floor. He led me down the corridor to his apartment. When the door opened, he led the way, flicking light switches so that the room became bathed in soft lighting. I stood there in awe. The whole apartment was a wide open space with clean lines and minimal furniture. It looked like something out of an interior design magazine.

I made my way to the windows, which were floor to ceiling and gave a fantastic view over the Chicago skyline as dusk began to fall. I watched, mesmerized, as the lights of the city twinkled like stars in the night sky. I jumped slightly as I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist and a soft gentle breath tickled my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Feeling his body so close to mine, I could feel his erection pressing into me and I pushed back slightly, knowing full well the effect that this would have on him. Finally he spoke, "You like the view? 'Cause I sure as hell do."

Small, gentle kisses were planted on my neck and I groaned, moving my head backward and to the side affording him better access. My skin felt like it was on fire with each kiss, burning its way into me. I rolled my head to the other side and he repeated his actions; his hands roaming my chest. I could feel my cock aching in desperation to be free as he pressed his own erection into me. I knew I was causing this reaction in him and that was an even bigger turn on for me.

I turned toward him, our eyes locked, mirroring each others lust. Growling, I kissed him once again with as much passion as I could muster. The math here was simple, I wanted him...he wanted me, it was now just a question of where and how long we could manage to hold on for.

My hands went everywhere on him, tugging at his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. I couldn't bear not to be able to see him exposed to me and I ripped the shirt open sending the buttons scattering across the wooden floor. He pulled back from me teasing, "Someone's eager."

I responded with, "Only to have you."

I watched as his eyes grew darker and I could see the pure lust in them. He reached for my hand, turning me fully toward him. We kissed, the intensity of it took my breath away. Our tongues intertwined and occasionally, he would pull back and nip at my lips. His hands made short work of removing my shirt, running across my muscled chest appreciatively. I hadn't realized we were moving until I bumped into something. Turning around in surprise, I saw a huge dining table that was situated in a corner of the apartment. There were windows on both sides of it.

I smiled at Carlisle, the corner of my mouth twitching as a plan formulated in my brain, so I whispered in his ear, "Carlisle, I want you to bend me over the table and fuck me... hard."

He whimpered in response and reached down to my aching cock. I hadn't even realized that he had undone my pants. Once he made contact, I groaned in response to his teasing. My hands reaching back onto the table for support; he pulled his hand up and down my cock in long hard movements. It felt like heaven as he moved to my balls taking them in his hand, rolling them gently before moving back to my aching cock. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, submitting to the pleasure, but he was having none of that and with his free hand, he took a hold of my chin, pulling me back to look at him, "Oh, no you don't... you wanted this and I want to see you, all of you."

Our eyes met and without breaking contact, he pulled my pants down and I stepped out of them. He kicked them to one side before he pulled a couple of small packages out of his pocket, placing them on the table behind me. His eyes were still dark, showing me the lust in them as he grabbed my hips firmly and turned me away from him. I leaned forward onto the table gasping, "I hope this is strong enough to support me...well us."

He laughed, "So do I. If not, I'll buy another one and we can break that one, too."

Kissing my back, he covered me with a mixture of soft, gentle kisses while his hands roamed my chest. He rolled my nipples in his fingers. I managed to keep one arm on the table to support me, reaching the other around me and between us where I took his thick cock in my hand. He groaned in pleasure; pushing his hips forward. I felt myself pitching forward and I pulled my other arm back onto the table to support me. Carlisle continued to grind his hips into me, driving me wild with need as my aching cock could attest to. I managed to mutter, "I need you... Please."

I could almost hear the pleading in my own voice, but I didn't care. I hadn't felt this much need and passion within me since the early days with Jake, "Okay, but I am warning you, I might not be able to hold back, this could be rough."

"I don't care, I just need you to fuck me!" I replied.

His hands moved to my hips and his feet pushed my legs, shoulder width apart. I was ready for him; standing naked and spread before him. I was ready for him to use me as he saw fit. I wanted nothing more than for him to be deep inside me.

He reached forward and took the packages in his hand, then I recognized what they were and excitement flooded me once again. Lube and a condom.

With one hand, he continued to stroke me. The other, he used to flip the top on the lube before I felt that familiar coolness as he applied it to my ass. It felt wonderful.

As he moved his hand away from me, I knew he would be coating his fingers in the liquid.

He ran his hand slowly up and down, teasing around my opening. He applied the lube before I let out a small gasp when his finger tip entered me slowly. It felt amazing; there really were no other words to describe it.

Slowly and gently, he pushed his finger further into me, stopping briefly as he allowed me time to adjust to the intrusion. I wanted him to go faster... harder, but I knew that wasn't an option. It seemed that he wanted to enjoy the moment. It felt so intimate and I always enjoyed that initial burn.

I fought back the urge to groan aloud, so instead, I buried my face into my arm to muffle the sounds. Carlisle noticed I was still and almost in a whisper asked, "You okay baby? I can stop if..."

My head snapped up, "Don't you dare!"

He responded by placing gentle kisses on my back. Every so often, he nipped at my skin with his teeth, sending shivers running through me. His finger worked its way in and out of me, before he added a second, and then a third. At that point, I arched my back, groaning in pleasure. He laughed gently, continuing to thrust his lubed digits in and out of me. I however, wanted more. I wanted him as deep as he could possibly go...now.

As if he sensed my need for him, he withdrew his fingers. I instantly missed them, feeling like I was being abandoned and unfulfilled. I shouldn't have worried, though because seconds later, I heard the familiar tearing of the condom wrapper, combined with the sound of the lube top flipping open. I waited anxiously, not daring to turn around just in case this turned out to be a dream. Then I felt the lube being drizzled around my opening once again. I felt Carlisle rubbing his cock up and down my ass, teasing me. I pushed back against him, showing him how much I wanted him. He could see my need and I sure as hell, could feel his. He muttered in my ear, "You ready for me baby? I can feel how much you want me."

Nodding frantically, I turned and growled out, "I just need you to fuck me...Now!"

He chuckled in response, saying, "I can't wait to be so deep inside you."

I groaned once again, reaching around between us and taking him in my hand. His earlier laughter, soon died on his lips as I ran my hand up and down his throbbing erection. My hand and his cock was completely coated with lube.

He removed my hand, placing it back on the table, growling at me, "You better hold on tight spider monkey."

I gripped the sides of the table for support, knowing full well that this wasn't going to be gentle. I felt the head of him press against me and slowly penetrate me. He pushed backwards and forwards, slowly allowing himself to enter me. I pushed back against him, desperate for more of him. I needed him to be inside me.

We both paused as I adjusted to this new intrusion. When I felt myself start to relax, he thrust the rest of the way in, causing me to shout out in pleasure, "Shit! Oh, my God! That feels so good!"

He pulled back out of me, slowly before he pushed back, just as slowly. I needed more... more friction... more of him and once again, I pushed back against him. This time, he cried out in pleasure. I turned to grin at him. This was all the encouragement that he needed. He grabbed my hips and picked up speed as he pounded into me. I almost lost my shit then and there... it felt so good.

He was filling me and I had never felt so good. No one had made me feel so complete.

I lifted my chest away from the table, wanting to be flush with his chest. The sight that greeted me, took my breath away. I nearly came, again; the windows opposite us, were darkened, lit only by the subdued lighting in the apartment. It was like I was looking in a mirror. The sun had set and night had fallen. I could see Carlisle behind me, his face contorted in lust as he pounded into me. I stopped breathing for a moment, letting out a deep groan. Carlisle paused for a moment, looking up, catching me staring at him through the window.

He smiled, "Fuck, we look so hot together, Emmett. I knew we would." With that, he continued his actions with renewed vigor.

I was now so immensely turned on. I could see him biting his lip, scrunching his eyes closed and open, concentrating on his movements. I felt my heart race and I reached for my own weeping cock. I gasped as I took it in my hand and began to stroke myself. Up, down, Up, down.

I bit my own lip as the sensations were now coursing through my body at an alarming rate. Before I knew what was happening, Carlisle was panting behind me, "God, Emmett, you're killing me here.. not gonna be able to hold on much longer. You're so good!"

I yanked frantically at my own erection, the combination felt so incredible. I turned my head to him, looking in his lust filled eyes, knowing full well, that what I saw there, would be mirrored in mine. Somehow, I managed to turn away from him and look at us in the window. I dropped down onto my free elbow and muttered, "Look at us together, Carlisle... look."

I watched him as his eyes met mine. I listened as his breathing grew shorter and shorter. I knew he was close and I could feel my own orgasm begin to build within me as my balls tightened. Carlisle's hands gripped my hips even tighter as his orgasm hit. He thrust into me as he came, my name falling from his lips. He stopped moving briefly before he began to thrust spasmodically as his orgasm overtook him. Whatever he tried to say, was lost to him, tipping me over the edge. My orgasm ripped through me in response to him. I could hardly breathe with the intensity of it. I certainly hadn't felt anything like that for a very long time.

My cum spurted across the table, but at that moment in time, I didn't care. I had just been fucked by someone that I had fantasized about.

I fell forward onto the table, exhausted. Carlisle, fell on top of me, both of us breathing deeply and satisfied.

He ran his hands down my bare arms leaving sparks in his trail. He kissed me on the shoulders before he pulled out and away from me. I watched as he walked naked with unashamed confidence, through his apartment, disappearing into a room for a couple of minutes before he came out. He was dressed in a pair of jogging shorts with a robe over his arm.

He walked behind me, running his hand up my back. Goosebumps graced my whole body, from his touch.

He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek as he placed the robe and a towel on the table, for me. I managed to pull myself upright and looked at my cum that was splayed across the table. I looked at him with embarrassment.

He simply smiled at me, walking towards the kitchen and coming back with a damp cloth. He cleaned up the mess without any fuss. I managed to speak, "Sorry, I..."

He turned to me, pulling me close to him, placing a kiss on my lips before he said, "No worries...just seems a shame to waste it like that. Next time, there will be no waste."

He walked back to the kitchen, throwing the cloth into the bin. I pulled the robe on, tying it loosely at the waist and leaning back against the table. He stood with his back against the counter, staring at me, "So, you wanna use the shower?"

I smiled at him, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, "Only if you join me."

He took a deep breath, "Are you trying to kill me?" I smiled in response, "Okay, just let me finish clearing up in here and I'll join you. There's an en-suite bathroom off my bedroom."

I nodded, "Don't be too long."

Heading through and stepping into the shower, I noticed the bedroom and bathroom were like the rest of the apartment, minimal and not overly decorated.

Once I was under the hot water, I rested both hands against the tiles, allowing the hot water to pound against my skin. It wasn't the water that I wanted to be pounding me. It was Carlisle and I was ready for him, again.

As I stood there, I wondered where he was. I wanted him here with me so that we could explore each others bodies even further and take our time.

I turned off the water and grabbed a white towel, wrapping it around my waist, chuckling at myself because it barely covered my groin.

I walk out of the bedroom calling out, "Hey, stud, now you've had me, are you planning on leaving me wanti..." The words died in my throat as Carlisle stood from the couch. The blond that I had seen him with outside the office, also stood up. Both were staring at me.

Her eyes dropped to my groin and I instantly regretted thinking that teasing Carlisle would have been a good idea. I blushed furiously, turning to run back to the bathroom to cover myself. I heard her teasing tones shout after me, "Nice ass!" Followed by a giggle.

Carlisle scolded her, "Rose! For fuck's sake, behave yourself."

Making it back into the bathroom, I slammed the door closed behind me, leaning against it. I was shocked when someone knocked on it. I heard his voice on the other side, "Emmett, please let me in."

I unlocked the door and his face appeared in the doorway, "Ignore Rosalie. C'mon out and I'll introduce you to her properly."

I nodded slowly as he handed me my clothes, which he must have retrieved from the lounge where they had been abandoned in our lustful exuberance.

I smiled at him, "Okay, let me get dressed."

My nerves were on edge as I got dressed. I had seen this blond so many times before and Carlisle mentioned her earlier, but who is she to him? Fuck, she almost saw me naked and she would know what we were doing. _Could things get any worse?_

I decided to suck it up and walk out of the bedroom, plastering a big smile on my face. I made my way toward the couch where they were sitting. Carlisle saw me and stood, holding his hand out to me, indicating that he wanted me next to him.

Once I was there, he made the formal introductions, "Emmett, this is Rosalie, my annoying little sister. Rosalie, this is Emmett, my..."

He didn't get to finish because she was on her feet, pulling me into a hug before she stepped back saying, "You know what Carlisle, you were right. He is fucking hot! Shame that he's on your team and not mine, 'cause, phew..."

I felt myself blush. Carlisle spoke next, "Rose! I've already told you to play nicely." He turned to me, "My dear, darling sister here, is the reason that I got you alone tonight. She's been telling me to _'go for it'_ with you, for ages now."

I smiled at her, "I'm so glad you did. I can't thank you enough, Rose."

She grinned at me, "Oh, honey, had I known how hot you were, I might've made a play for you myself. Brother or not." Quickly, she looked between the pair of us, "So, you two finally fucked, then? I can smell it in the air, plus, it's written all over both your faces. Am I safe to sit down on couch? I mean, you didn't…"

Carlisle laughed at her, "Rose! Please, what do you take me for?" I smiled and glanced toward the table where, not half an hour ago, Carlisle had me bent over it.

Her eyes followed mine then snapped back to me, "You didn't! On the table? Fucking hell!"

I stood wide-eyed, mouth gaping open like a fish, at how quickly she figured out what went on.

"Way to go, Carlisle!" She playfully punched him on the arm. He simply shook his head at her. She went to say something else, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She answered it, "Hey, baby… yeah, I know, I'm here with Carlisle. Oh, you'll never guess what I almost interrupted…Oh, okay… I'll be right down."

She quickly kissed Carlisle on the cheek, saying, "I gotta go... Jasper's waiting for me downstairs. Look after this hunk now that you have him and call me tomorrow."

Turning her attention to me, she looked serious as she spoke, "You, well I wouldn't let you outta the bedroom for a few days if you were mine. Now, just so you know, break by brothers heart and I'll be having words." She kissed me on the cheek before she flounced out of the apartment, leaving me staring open mouthed after her.

Carlisle turned to me, "That's my sister for you. Good news is, she likes you." I turned to him, still slightly shocked, but when I met his gaze, I saw that his eyes had grown darker, once again. They were hooded with lust; his erection was straining in his shorts.

He pulled me to his bare chest and whispered in my ear, "Now, I do believe that you wanted me in the shower, did you not?" I could only manage to nod at him as our lips crashed together. I let out a small whimper in response.

Pulling back from me, in a low seductive voice he growled, "We have all night, baby and I intend to fuck and be fucked, senseless, by you. Now, let's get naked and get in that shower."

I certainly didn't need to be told twice. We hurriedly, made our way to the bathroom. I peeled my shirt off, then my pants quickly followed. He was what I wanted... what I had dreamed about for so long. Finally, now, he was mine and I was his. We had all night together and that was just for starters.

* * *

**Authors End Note:**  
Well I hope that you are still with me, if you want to let me know what you think then hit the button below!

I will say that this is not the last slash that I will write, I have already got one done for a competition, so there will be more from me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters are not mine and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I woke the next morning aching. Every part of my body screamed at me from exertions of the night before. I rolled over and saw someone lying next to me. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and then it all came flooding back. Then I knew the reason that I ached so much. I lay there taking in the rise and fall of his breathing. I was still at Carlisle's...in his bed.

My aching body reminded me of last night; how we fucked quickly only to go on and make love later. We enjoyed and explored each another's bodies until we were both exhausted from it. Last night had been amazing in more ways than one. I had finally found out that the man that I lusted after, had fantasized about so many times, in so many ways ever since I had first met him, also felt the same way about me.

I lay on my side, my hand under my cheek as I watched him sleep. I flushed at the memories of last night, and I ached to reach out and touch him. I remembered how I had taken control initially, but then how he turned the tables on me once we got back here. I loved a man who, not that I minded at all, would take control of me and my body. With Carlisle, I have to say it was the hottest thing that I had ever experienced. I had to turn away from him as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I didn't.

Being with him in the most demanding of ways was fantastic, and the biggest turn on. He might be smaller in build than me, but there was no doubt at all that I not expected him to command me like that. He completely owned my body and made it his; I listened to him and reacted to him. I got chills just thinking about it now, and I couldn't wait for more. I was brought out of my idyll when a pair of arms snaked around me, and I felt warm skin pressing against my back. I shuddered in delight. "Morning handsome," he whispered into my ear, sending tingles of excitement though me, once again. I turned my head towards him, taking him and that sexy smile of his in.

"Morning yourself," I muttered as I turned fully into his waiting embrace to see a smile on his face. His hair was mussed, and slight stubble was on his chin. I couldn't wait to feel that stubble on any part of my body and I didn't have to wait long as he brushed against my chin, causing me to moan slightly. Our lips met and hungrily kissed as his tongue found its way into my mouth where I caressed it with my own. I felt my body start to respond to him. Our kiss intensified and hands roamed freely over each other's nakedness. He felt amazing and I could feel him react to my touch. Every quiver, every shudder was because of me and it raced through my fingers and down to my cock as it hardened.

Our bodies molded, and then moved together as if they were one. I could feel his arousal and I knew full well that he could feel mine. Then before I could do anything, he moved and was on top of me. He took my wrists in his hands and pinned them above my head as he kissed me frantically. I took all he had to give and returned it with as much passion as I could muster. It was truly amazing. I felt his cock as he rubbed against me, and it was clear that we both needed so much more than this hot and steamy make out session...not that I was complaining. I had fantasized about this for so long and it had happened. I felt like I was dreaming. If I was, I sure as hell didn't want to wake up any time soon.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by a nipping on my neck and when I reacted, I was rewarded with a laugh from him.

"You like that then?" He continued doing it and then moved back to kissing me. I was squirming under him, desperate for more. I knew that I could quite easily take control of this situation and be the one in charge, but deep down I was afraid that he wouldn't appreciate that...so I held back. He continued to tease me mercilessly, kissing and then nipping at my ear while I continued to squirm and protest half-heartedly beneath him.

He pulled back looking deep into my eyes, his face mere inches from mine as he murmured. "Don't move. Keep your hands there."

I nodded a response and he released his hold on them. I, of course, didn't move. A further rush if excitement pulsed through me as he moved down my body, leaving a torturous trail of soft but stubbly kisses in his wake. Each one felt amazing and it took all my self-control not to grab him and claim him as mine. The erotic thing was that he kept eye contact the whole time. I let him continue playing by his rules...for now.

Once he reached my erection, he stopped with the kisses, and looking up at me through his eyelashes and muttered. "Oh my, someone's pleased to see me this morning. Now what shall I do with this?" He took it in his hand and I cried out at the contact, needing so much more than just his hand. I wanted to be inside him, to feel him around me as I slid deep inside. I wanted to feel him constrict around me, to hear his moans of delight as I claimed him as mine. I watched as he sat upright, straddling my hips. I could see his erection and knew that I had caused that reaction in him, and I wanted him even more if that were at all possible.

He sat back staring at me, slowly bringing his fingers to his face and then he tapped his index finger against his pursed lips as if he was deep in thought. "Hmmm, I can think if a couple of things, but I'm not sure that you really want either."

I groaned. "Please! Just do what you want to me, please, just do it soon, or I might explode."

He laughed, throwing his head back. That was it, I'd had had enough of playing nice, two can play dirty, and I could take his teasing no longer. I pulled myself upright, putting my arms around him to steady him as he wobbled from the sudden movement.

"Hmm...taking charge are we? I like that in a man," he teased, smiling at me.

"Oh, you might just regret that." I growled in a low voice. "Now where's…"

I never got to finish what I was going to say as a phone rang. Suddenly, I found myself sitting upright in an unfamiliar room, sunlight streamed through the bare windows and as I shook the sleep from my head, I climbed out of the bed and started looking for my phone to silence the ringing noise, but I couldn't find it anywhere. What alarmed me more was the fact that I couldn't find Carlisle…anywhere.

As I padded around the apartment, the source of the ringing became clearer. It was my cell phone and it was laying in the middle of the dining table that Carlisle had fucked me on last night. There was also a piece of paper with my name written in elegant handwriting. I smiled as I picked up my phone to see that Carlisle's face was staring out at me from the screen. He must've taken a picture and done this while I was asleep, including programming his number.

I answered, nervously. "Hey."

He chuckled. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. So you're finally awake then."

"I slept well, obviously too good if I didn't hear, or feel you leave me. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry; I had to come into the office. There was a problem on one of the contracts that I needed to resolve in a conference call. I couldn't do it from home because I needed to have access to the files. Okay, I'm babbling, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to wake and find me gone like this. Stupid…"

"Carlisle, it's okay. I understand, I mean it's only…What time is it?" I glanced around but couldn't see a clock anywhere.

Carlisle answered me. "It's eleven. I've been here since eight this morning and going crazy because all I wanted to do was to speak to you."

I laughed at his bluntness. "I hope I didn't put you off your work."

"Oh trust me, you're one hell of a distraction, but I'm not complaining. Gimme a minute."

I heard the sound of his hand being placed over the receiver and I heard muffled voices. I wandered around the kitchen, noticing that there was a coffee mug set out with a piece of paper underneath it. Leaning forward, I noticed that there was a message for me.

_Coffee and sugar are in the silver containers on the counter in front of you, milk is in the fridge (obviously). Help yourself to anything that you want to eat. The fridge and cupboards are well stocked. Will see you soon._

_Carlisle._

I smiled at this thoughtful, yet small act. I mean, I wouldn't normally go through someone's cupboards, so it was nice to hear that I was being told to go ahead and help myself. He really did think of everything.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that. So, you found the coffee yet? I know you can't function in the morning without it."

It was nice to know he noticed that I always walked into the office clutching a Starbucks like it was the most precious thing on earth.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I hoped to be back in time to make you breakfast, but this is going to take a few more hours to sort out. I'm sorry..."

I cut him off. "Stop saying you're sorry. Last night was, well, I think we both know how last night was. You can't help that you had to work today. I know how important your job is."

"I know, I know, and, oh shit! I nearly did it again." He laughed at himself. "Look, make yourself at home and I'll call you when I'm leaving, okay?"

Uneasiness washed over me, I didn't want to be here alone, and it felt wrong.

"Carlisle, I got things I need to do today at home. How about you call me when you're done at the office?"

I heard him sigh. "Oh, okay." He went quiet for a moment. "I want to do things the right way with you. I mean last night was amazing, but that's not how I wanted it to be. I'm certainly not complaining, but that's not my style. So, how does dinner and a couple of drinks sound? Or we can do a movie, or whatever you want."

I smiled at his suggestions; he obviously wanted to see me later. "That sounds great. How about dinner and a movie?"

Carlisle sounded relieved. "Great! How about I pick you up at say, seven?"

I panicked for a moment, not wanting him to see my tiny apartment, not after being here. "No! How about we meet downtown and take it from there?"

He dropped his voice low, sending ripples of desire through me. "Hmmm, you worried we might not make it to dinner if I pick you up at your place?"

I knew he was joking, so I decided to play along. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well then, I'll see you at seven then. Can't wait."

I decided to tease him back. "It's a date. Oh and Carlisle? I never kiss on the first date." I heard him gasp and a shiver of excitement ran through me as I hung up the phone. Tonight was going to be my first proper date with Carlisle, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to DreamofRob 10 for beta'ing this for me. Also thanks go out to everyone who read and reviewed what was intended to be a one shot, but yeah, a few people asked me for more, and here you go!

There will be a couple more chapters and this is dedicated to DelphiusFanfic who the original one shot was written for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Emmett was someone that I had liked for quite a while, and I knew that he was gay, but also knew that he wasn't aware I was. I kept my private life, just that, private. The office rumor mill was always trying to tie me to someone and many people who had seen me with Rosalie, had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

I had to bide my time with Emmett, not wanting to scare him off by suddenly declaring how I felt about him, especially if he didn't feel the same way. Then, last night happened. Rose had been telling me for weeks to _'go for it'_. She had grown tired of me talking about him and she actually told me that if I didn't man up and tell him, she would. Rose always had a way with words. There was definitely no denying that. She had said, during one of our many discussions about him, that if I was this smitten with him and nothing had happened, then she knew that sparks would fly between us. How right she was, and how that hurt for me to admit that my sister was right.

As I watched him leave the office that night, I quickly packed up my things and practically ran out of the door after him. I had planned on making small talk with him; maybe ask him to go for a beer. I never expected what happened to happen. n I wouldn't change it for the world. I had hoped we would be together in the elevator, and I had James on standby to ensure that it would _break down _if ever the chance arose. It was just quicker than I had ever expected.

When Emmett crawled between my legs with the look of pure desire on his face, told me all that I needed to know. I could read the pure lust written there.

The blowjob was amazing; there really was no other word to describe the feel of his lips wrapped around me. When we made it back to my place, well, that blew my mind in a whole heap of new ways.

This was what I had wanted for so long, and it was every bit as mind blowing as I hoped it would be. When I slid deep inside him, following his request that I fuck him, honestly, I thought I would lose my shit on the spot. He looked amazing as he bent over my $5000 custom made dining table as I thrust deep inside him. I was actually surprised that I managed to last and didn't come instantly.

Then I saw us, together, reflected in the windows to the apartment and it was so hot and I could barely tear my eyes away from the sight of us, joined together, moving in unison.

I still had no idea how I managed to keep it together. His body was like a temple, toned muscles and tanned and built for sin, and I was happy to be a sinner right then.

The only downside to last night was, when Rose turned up, and he stepped out of the shower dressed in just a towel. I wanted so badly to turn her around and throw her out of the door, but in a strange way I had to thank her for him being here, and I wanted to at least be civil with her. Despite the fact that all I wanted was to be with Emmett again.

After she left, we enjoyed a long, hot shower together. I was able to run my hands all over his body as the water cascaded over us both. We kissed and explored each other at a much slower pace, taking our time, enjoying each other. Finally, I ended up on my knees before him, taking him deep in my mouth and giving him a blowjob like he gave me earlier. Once he came, we washed each other again and while exhausted, I lead him to my bed. We were both worn out and once under the covers, he pulled me tightly against his chest and held me. I could feel his breath as it blew over my ear and across my cheek. Before I knew it, I was hard once again. Feeling him pressed up against me, I knew he was as aroused as I was and I wanted him once again. Turning over in his arms, I saw the need in his eyes, and who was I to refuse him anything. For once I was glad that I kept some supplies in the nightstand.

Waking up with him in my bed, made me smile. Knowing that this man was here, with me and that we had made love last night. Yeah, I know Emmett had asked me to fuck him, but that was not my style. I never saw the act as that. Yes, it was frantic and heated, but I wanted more than just sex with him. I was surprised that I was awake so early; a quick glance at the clock told me that it was just after seven in the morning. Given last night's marathon of fucking with Emmett, I had expected to sleep all day. Now just thinking about it, had me needing an ice cold shower.

I had a quick shower and was looking in the fridge to see what I could make him for breakfast when my cell phone rang. The Shaw contract was massive for us, and when I got the call from Edward, I really couldn't say no. He was out of town with his wife celebrating their anniversary so it was down to me. I just wished that there was another way.

Emmett was everything I had ever wanted and more, and now he was in my bed, and I was leaving him. I hated that he would wake up alone, I wanted to be there when he did. Hell, I hoped we would maybe pick up where we left off last night.

I hated leaving him here alone. Part of me wanted to say fuck it and crawl back into bed with him, but I knew that wasn't going to work. There was no way I wanted him to wake up and think that I had left him there alone, so I laid out a coffee mug and left him a note telling him to make himself at home, knowing that I would call him later.

The contract was more messed up than I first realized, and I was buried under a mountain of documents and files, when I go a chance to look at the clock. It was nearly eleven. Shit! Where did the time go?

I grabbed my phone and dialed. It took forever for him to pick up and I began to wonder if he was okay.

I was just about to hang up when I finally heard his voice in my ear. "Hey."

I chuckled at him. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. So you're finally awake then."

"I slept well, obviously too good if I didn't hear, or feel you leave me. Where are you?" He sounded okay, and that made me relax slightly.

"I'm sorry; I had to come into the office. There was a problem on one of the contracts that I was needed to resolve in a conference call. I couldn't do it from home because I needed to have access to the files. Okay, I'm babbling, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to wake and find me gone like this. Stupid…"

"Carlisle, it's okay. I understand, I mean it's only…What time is it?"

"Eleven. I've been here since eight this morning and have been going crazy because all I wanted was to speak to you." That was the truth, and yet I felt comfortable being so honest with him, and it felt so right.

He laughed at me. "I hope I didn't put you off your work."

"Oh trust me, you're one hell of a distraction, but I'm not complaining." I saw Sam lurking outside my office, and the last thing I needed was him overhearing any of my conversation with Emmett. I felt bad asking him to hold on, but I couldn't take the risk. "Gimme a minute."

I placed my hand over the receiver so that he wouldn't think I was hiding anything from him. I had nothing I wanted to hide from him.

Sam saw me and came into my office. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Look, I've made some calls and we can pull this back. I'll need some more time to work out some of the details. Just wanted to let you know."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Sam, let me know." He turned and left, allowing me to go back to my phone call.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that. So, you found the coffee yet? I know you can't function in the morning without it." I was thinking about how I had seen him always clutching a Starbucks when he came into the office. I noticed these things.

"Yeah, thanks." I could hear the smile on his face, and could imagine those dimples of his forming on his cheeks.

"I hoped to be back in time to make you breakfast, but this is going to take a few more hours to sort out. I'm sorry..."

He cut me off. "Stop saying your sorry. Last night was, well, I think we both know how last night was. You can't help that you had to work today. I know how important your job is."

"I know, I know, and, oh shit! I nearly did it again." I laughed at my own mistake before I continued, wanting him to feel comfortable, even though I wasn't there. "Look, make yourself at home and I'll call you when I'm leaving, okay?"

He paused, and I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Carlisle, I got things I need to do today at home. How about you call me when you're done at the office?"

I sighed; disappointed that he wouldn't be there when I got home. "Oh, okay." Pausing before I said anything else, knowing that Emmett would be reading between the lines of what I was saying, needing him to know. "I want to do things the right way with you. I mean last night was amazing, but that's not how I wanted it to be. I'm certainly not complaining, but that's not my style. So, how does dinner and a couple of drinks sound? Or we can do a movie, or whatever you want." I swear my heart stopped beating while I waited for him to reply.

"That sounds great. How about dinner and a movie?"

I was relieved when he said yes. "Great! How about I pick you up at say, seven?"

He alarmed me slightly with his response. "No! How about we meet downtown and take it from there?"

I wanted to put him at his ease so decided to play with him a bit. "Hmmm, you worried we might not make it to dinner if I pick you up at your place?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well then, I will see you at seven then. Can't wait." I meant every word.

"It's a date. Oh and Carlisle? I never kiss on the first date." I gasped at how bold he was being; tonight couldn't come fast enough for me.

As I hung up the phone, I was aware of Sam lurking outside my office, again. I stood and motioned for him to come inside; he had a smirk on his face. Instantly, I wondered exactly how much he had heard. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"So, you got a date tonight, then?"

Shit! How much had he heard? "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I do."

He smiled at me. "The hot blond? Man she really is something. I would love to..."

"Sam! Please, that's my sister."

I watched in amusement as his face and his mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find the words. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything." I smiled at him as he changed the subject quickly. "So, the contract, what happened?"

I was glad my mind was pulled back away from the thoughts of Emmett for a while. Although, if I hadn't been in such a rush last night, I would've been at home now, with him, and not stuck in the office working. If I'd just picked up those files, but no; I wanted to catch him on his way out of the office.

The meeting and conference call was long and boring, but I knew time was only dragging because I was looking forward to tonight, and our date. What happened last night, well I wouldn't change it for the world, but it really wasn't how I wanted things to be between us. Hell, he was hot, though no man I knew would turn down a blow job like he gave me. Then, when we got back to my apartment, well that was beyond words.

"Carlisle? Are you listening to me?"

I realized Sam was talking to me. I must've zoned out; my brain might not be in the room, but my cock was certainly paying attention to my thoughts as it stirred in reaction to my daydream.

"Sorry Sam. It was a late night. What were you saying?"

He grinned at me, thinking he knew the reason for my distraction when he didn't really.

Sam continued with what he was saying. This time, I paid attention, but I still couldn't wait for tonight, but all thoughts of Emmett and what is to come, will have to wait.

Business first, pleasure later.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Massive thanks as always to DreamOfRob10 for beta'ing this for me. This is dedicated as all these chapters are to Delphiusfanfic who the first chapter was written for.

This story got recc'd on the Twislash Unveiled blog as one of their rec's of the week along with the amazing Tatted Heart. I cannot tell you how happy that has made me. I have more to come from these two love birds and I hope that you enjoyed this peek into Carlisle's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I had the entire contents of my closet strewn across my bed as I ran my hands through my hair in despair. Shit! I wanted to look good tonight, but I had no idea what to wear on a date it had been so long. Plus I didn't know exactly where we were going for dinner. This was a nightmare. I grabbed my phone contemplating cancelling, but as I was debating calling or texting I got a message through.

'_Looking forward to tonight. Cannot wait. C x'_

I slumped on the edge of the bed, head in my hands and took in a couple of deep breaths, muttering to myself. "You can do this. You can do this." Once I had chased my nerves away I looked at the mountain of clothes on the bed and started to sort through them, dismissing anything too smart or too casual. All I knew was that I wanted to look good, for him.

Thirty minutes later after a quick shower I looked at the person staring back at me from the mirror and I smiled, happy at what I saw. Black jeans, teamed with a black button down shirt. On instinct I rolled the sleeves up, I hated long sleeves. There, I was not good to go, as a finishing touch I spritzed myself with aftershave before I grabbed my keys and wallet and nervously left the apartment for my first official date with Carlisle.

As my cab pulled up I looked at my watch, despite my best laid plans I was late thanks to an accident which had the traffic backed up. I had tried to call him but there was no answer and I didn't want to leave a voicemail, that didn't feel right. I thrust cash at the driver as I got out, once on the sidewalk I began frantically searching for Carlisle, but I could see no sign of him. Disheartened I paced around hoping that despite the fact that I was only ten minutes late. Standing still I scanned the crowds as people streamed past. Still no sign.

I hoped that he would wait, maybe he was running late too. I glanced at my watch, now it was twenty minutes after the time we said that we would meet, this was not a good sign. Reaching around to my back pocket to pull out my cell phone and my heart skipped a beat when I found it wasn't there, shit! I must've dropped it in the cab, well I was never seeing that again. Now there was no way of getting in touch with him.

Great! So far tonight I was late for my first date, only to find that Carlisle had stood me up, and now I had lost my cell phone. Could tonight get any worse? As if someone was listening and ready to mock me further I heard a loud rumble of thunder and I knew what that meant. I fled to the nearest shop front and sought shelter, making it just as the heavens opened and rain began to pour down from the heavily laden clouds. I just had to ask didn't I?

Standing in the shop doorway I watched and hoped that there would be a break in the rain soon, just long enough for me to hail a cab and go home. I was scanning the clouds when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name, it was Carlisle and he was in the back of a cab, a smile lighting up his face.

"C'mon, hop in. It's only a couple of blocks to the restaurant. That is unless you want to get wet, again." He cocked his eyebrows at me and I flushed remembering us in the shower together last night.

I grinned, then ran towards the cab, once inside I looked at him. "I thought that you weren't coming, I was about to leave when it started to rain."

"Yeah sorry. I was held up, I had a wardrobe crisis, took longer than I thought to work out what to wear for tonight." I was laughing at the irony of the statement he had just made. "Hey! What are you laughing at?"

I managed to stop for long enough to say. "Me too!"

He simply smiled at me, shyly placing his hand on my thigh. I felt the jolt as we made contact and I smiled at him. In a low voice he spoke. "I tried to call you but-"

"I lost my phone in the cab. I'll never see it again." I shrugged.

"I know you did. Luckily a nice lady got the cab after you, when I called you she found it and answered when I called. She agreed to drop it at the restaurant we're going to. She was very accommodating."

Gawking at him I asked. "What? How?"

"Emmett, there are some nice people out there, trust me." He smiled at me before he looked past me and out of the window as the cab slowed down. "We're here. I hope you like it, you do like Italian don't you? Sorry I never asked."

I looked out of the window just as a man stood beside the cab with an umbrella waiting for us. I turned to Carlisle, "Here? It looks…" I couldn't say what was buzzing around my head, I wanted to say, posh, expensive, out of my league, but I didn't know how to say it to him.

He stroked my leg reassuring me. "Don't worry, appearances can be deceptive." The door was then opened for me to step out.

Once we made it inside my initial reservations were cast aside. I'd expected this to be a high class, somewhat snobby restaurant but what I got surprised me. Soft lighting and the feeling of extreme calm and friendliness is what met me. Then a tall, familiar blond stepped forward, throwing her arms around Carlisle. It was Rosalie, his sister. Shit! The only time I'd met her I was practically naked,having just been thoroughly fucked by her brother, and she knew it.

"Carlisle! Great to see you." She kissed his cheeks before brushing him aside and making a beeline for me. "Who is this I see you have with you?" She threw her arms around me just like she had with him.

He sighed. "Rose, you know who this is."

She laughed, "I know silly. Emmett, it really is great to see you again. Look about last night, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to embarrass you like that.

I blushed. "It's okay."

She linked her arm through Carlisle's. "Let me show you to your table. I saved you the best table, and also our most private one." She gave me a wink and I panicked slightly, looking to Carlisle for reassurance. He just smiled and indicated that I should follow them, so I did.

We weaved our way through the crowded restaurant and we were shown to a small private booth with semi circular seating that was obscured from the view of the main restaurant, this was perfect and intimate for our meal. Once we were seated and Rose went to get us some drinks I hissed at him. "Rose works here?"

Carlisle smiled at me, leaning into me to answer. "No. Rose owns the restaurant."

I looked at him shocked. "Oh, I see." Not really understanding why we were here for our first date. Carlisle picked up on this.

"I chose here as it's great food obviously, and it's not pretentious. Plus, we get VIP treatment and we won't be disturbed here. Rose is going to make sure of that."

He reached out to me, taking my hand in his. I nervously glanced around, worried that someone might be looking at us, they weren't. I smiled at him, the look that he gave me and it made my knees go weak. He rubbed his thumb across my skin and I felt it in every part of me.

"Relax, it's okay, I promise." He smiled at me before his eyes moved away from mine, I turned to see Rose walking toward our booth with an ice bucket containing a bottle. As she got to our table, she placed the bucket down with a flourish and said.

"Compliments of the management."I turn to Carlisle who was smiling at her.

"Rose, you really didn't have to." He mock scolded her.

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Pfft! You know me, I do what I want regardless. Now, this is a special occasion is it not? So you deserve to be spoiled." She opened the bottle of Champagne with the minimum of fuss and none being spilt before a waiter was summoned with menus, which I took my time studying.

Once we had eaten and the bill had been settled, and when I said settled I meant that Rose had flipped out and ripped it up. Declaring that this was her treat, we left the restaurant. I was so full from the delicious food that we had eaten that just the thought of sitting down for a couple of hours to watch a movie made me feel sick. We decided, as it was now a clear night to take a walk around the city. We stayed close together he kept reaching out to hold my hand in his and each time I pulled away. Eventually I thrust my hands deep into my pockets to stop him. Yeah, this might be the twenty first century but some people still had a reaction to seeing two men holding hands or showing affection in public. I knew that he didn't want to hide and for once, neither did I. Being with Carlisle made me want to shout from the rooftops that this man was mine just as much as I was his but I couldn't, for now. Not until I had dealt with my own person demons.

We walked aimlessly around, for what felt like hours. Going nowhere in particular and talking about everything and nothing. I found out that Rose was his only sister, that she was fiercely protective of him and very successful in her business. Carlisle on the other hand was very shy about his achievements. He didn't want to really talk about himself too much, so he steered to conversation to me, not my favorite topic. We found ourselves in a small coffee shop, nursing lattes when he finally got me to open up about myself.

He listened as I told him that I was an only child from a small town in Illinois, that my parents died when I was young and I was brought up by my aunt and uncle and seen as a burden to them. They didn't treat me badly, they just didn't want children cluttering up their lives and it was either they took me in or I went into the foster system. I'm sure that the financial provision my parents made for this event would have helped sway their decision.

I sat staring into the cup as I told him the highly edited version of events of my childhood. How I moved out at the age of 16, sleeping on a friend's floor until I saved enough to get my place. I haven't spoken to my aunt and uncle since, and I never planned to again. Carlisle would not take that answer and he wanted to know more.

"What happened to make you move out so young?"His face showed the concern that I could hear in his voice.

" I don't want to talk about it, please can we change the subject." I muttered under my breath. He reached over the table and cupped my cheek in his hand. Immediately I pulled back from him before looking around to see if anyone was watching. They either weren't or they weren't bothered by the public display of affection, but I was.

He dropped his hand away. "Why are you so nervous about people seeing me be affectionate towards you?"

I shook my head, refusing to meet his gaze. "Emmett, please? We were having a good night, or so I thought. Now, well now you have brought the shutters crashing down. Tell me what's wrong?"

I could bear it no longer and stood from the table, leaving left the coffee shop and Carlisle behind me. He, of course came after me. I could hear him calling me, but I didn't stop. In fact I began to run. Turning the corner taking me onto a street that meant I was out of his sight. I was sure that Carlisle would still be following me so I scanned the street for a cab but didn't see one. My cell rang in my pocket, pulling it out I saw his name on the screen. For a split second my finger hovered over the answer button button before I hit reject, sending him to my voicemail.

Standing in the middle of the street people went about their business as tears began to fill my eyes. The phone in my hand rang again, so I switched it off before I thrust it into my pocket. It felt like someone was looking down on me as a cab pulled up at the curb, someone got out just as I heard Carlisle shout my name. My eyes met his, I could see the confusion on his face and it took everything that I had not to go to him. Instead I climbed into the back of the cab, giving the driver my address.

Just as we pulled away from the curb Carlisle appeared next to the cab window. I put my head down, ignoring him.

The journey back to my apartment felt like it took forever, all I wanted was to be in my own home, to be safe and secure before I finally broke down. Giving into the emotions that were running rampant through me. Once inside I slammed the door to my own sanctuary closed before I pressed my back against it. Sliding down it, ending up on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them sobbing uncontrollably. Why could just one thing not go right for me? We were having a good night, things were going so well and then my past had to come back and bite me on the ass, again.

How long I stayed on the floor for, I had no idea. I ached and needed to get into bed where I could finally put an end to this day. Grabbing a glass of water I drained the first one quickly before I refilled it and headed towards my bedroom. Stopping off in the bathroom to splash cold water on my face so that I could wash away the tears. I looked at myself in the mirror, not recognizing the man that was staring back at me. There was a hollow look in his eyes, they were bloodshot from the emotions that I had expended. Seeing the reflection of myself looking so tired scared me and took me back to a time I would rather forget.

Getting into my huge, empty bed I curled up into a ball, screwing my eyes closed while I waited for sleep to claim me. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be in his arms. Feeling his warmth next to me, knowing that he was there to chase my demons away. How could I ask this of him when I couldn't tell him what was stopping me from accepting his touch in public?

The memory of what happened in the elevator at work a little over 24 hours ago felt like a distant dream as I drifted into my slumber.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thanks to DreamofRob 10 for beta'ing this for me. I have another couple of chapters ready to go, so hopefully won't keep you waiting so long for an update.

Thanks for reading and sorry about the delay, things have not been good lately but are hopefully now all back on track! Please do leave a review and I might even be persuaded to send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.

This story, as always is dedicated to DelphiusFanfic - for being you x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I dreamed that we were back in the elevator. His cock was in my mouth as his fingers raked their way through my hair, showing me just how good I was making him feel. He groaned and grunted as I teased and tormented him. Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the elevator reached its destination and the doors slid open. There were loud gasps and I heard Carlisle chuckle. I turned, releasing him from my mouth, horrified to see that people were watching us. The look of shock and horror was on their faces at the sight of me on my knees in front of Carlisle as I sucked him off in the elevator. I could hear their murmuring as they realized what they had seen. This only increased my embarrassment and shame at being caught in such an act.

My eyes sought him out, to my surprise, he had a smile on his face. Turning around, I reached out for the button to close the door. My cheeks were flaming with embarrassment. Slowly and deliberately, Carlisle zipped his pants up before he stepped over to me, putting his hands between the doors as they were about to close. He joined the assembled crowd, his eyes showing nothing, no glimmer of emotion or concern.

Confusion crossed my face as he reached into his pocket and threw a some bills towards me before he spoke. "Going rate for a second rate blowjob I believe? Actually there is probably a healthy tip in there too." I took in the crumpled notes on the floor in front of me before I looked at him, again. I felt like I had been punched. There was a menacing sneer on his face. _Why had he done this to me?_ I needed to know. Tears stung my eyes as I choked out. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought…I…" My words caught in my throat.

His response shocked me. "It was you doing it to me, from what I remember and not that well either. Sloppy and second rate, definite room for improvement." There was stifled laughter coming from the people standing behind him. Just as the doors started to close, I saw them. The two people I hated more than anything in the world and now they were standing on either side of him. My aunt and uncle.

I gasped for air as I woke up from the nightmare. My brow was covered in sweat, my chest heaving. Rubbing my hand over my face, I tried to bring myself some form of comfort. It had been a while since I had dreamed of them. They were nothing to me, yet, I knew talking about my past with Carlisle tonight, had obviously set my mind to thinking about them.

Glancing over at the display on my alarm clock, the hideous red numbers mocked me, 01:45. _Great!_

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. My mind and heart was racing. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that look of disgust on Carlisle's face as he threw the money at me. Deep down, I knew that this was a nightmare and not real, but it felt real to me at least.

Glancing back at the clock, I was surprised to see that it only read 01:59. There was no way I could go back to sleep I threw the sheets back, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt before making my way into the kitchen where I made myself a strong coffee. Then I sank onto the couch and staring at the TV. Bright images and mindless music assaulted my eyes as I flicked through the music channels. I didn't want to watch anything; I just needed the background distraction.

I thought back to our evening together. I had the beaming feeling of happiness and I felt wanted. Carlisle made me feel special. I couldn't interpret why he wanted to be with me. He was smart and so very handsome. He could have anyone he wanted. If he knew what I was really like, deep down, would he really stick around?

Thinking of Carlisle made me remember that I had switched my phone off. _Had he left me a message?_ _Could I bear to hear his voice now?_

Without thinking, I went to my discarded jeans and retrieved the phone from the pocket. My hands shook as I powered it back up and waited. The screen lit up and I waited for what felt like an eternity, to see if any message alerts did, and in a fit of rage, I threw the phone across the room before I slumped back on the couch, once again. Then I heard a sound that made my heart skip a beat...my message alert tone.

Leaping to my feet, I searched for where I had thrown it. Once it was back in my hand, it didn't stop alerting me to the fact that I had messages.

My eyes focused on the screen as I read:

7 new voicemails

15 new messages

My hands trembled as I opened the SMS messages first. Every one of them from was from Carlisle. They were all begging me to reply, to answer him. I called my voicemail and listened to the messages that he had left me there.

"_Emmett, please talk to me. Don't leave it like this."_

"_Where did you go? Please call me."_

"_Hey, I'm worried now. You obviously turned your phone off. I don't know what I did or said to upset you, talk to me, please?"_

"_Okay, I don't know what's going on inside your head right now, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. You know where I am."_

"_Call me, let me now that you're safe, please."_

"_Emmett, don't block me out. I can't bear it."_

The next voicemail made my heart sink, he sounded so angry.

"I'm done playing games. You want to run away, be my guest. I wanted to talk to you like an adult. Obviously, I was wrong in thinking that was possible. Don't worry about work on Monday. I'll remain professional with you. Nothing will be said by me about our encounter."

The phone fell from my hand, bouncing across the floor. I wanted to hear his voice again, but I didn't want to hear him reject me. The whole room suddenly closed in on me and I felt my head start to spin. I made it to the bathroom where I vomited, retching until there was nothing left. Closing the lid on the toilet, I rested my aching head on it until I felt able to move.

I went back into the lounge where I retrieved my phone from the floor, staring at it for some time. A couple of times I pulled up Carlisle's number and my finger hovered over the _**call**_ option, but I couldn't muster the courage to do it. The TV distracted me; the overly bright colors and flashing images assaulted my overly tired, retina's. I needed to talk to someone about this, someone who knew me. Scrolling through my contacts there was only one person that would understand and not judge me. _Was it too late to call them?_ I debated about it for a second before I pressed the button and brought the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_ The sleepy voice told me that I had woken them up and I felt bad. _"Emmett is that you? Fuck man, it's the middle of the night. Are you okay?"_

All I could manage was a sob through which I managed to utter a"No."

"_I'm coming over."_ With the call ended, all I had to do now was wait for them to arrive.

Sitting back on the couch, I waited for what felt like an eternity until there was a gentle knock on my apartment door. I dragged myself to my feet and opened it to see my best friend standing there with a less than impressed look on their face, and a bag in the other.

"I hope you have a good reason for getting me out of bed and over here at this ungodly hour when I have a hot man in my bed Emmett." Then I was pulled into a hug that made me feel safe.

"B, I am so sorry. I wouldn't have called if I'd known. Who's the lucky fella?" I asked feeling slightly guilty.

Grinning at me she said. "Riley and Jasper." She brushed past me into the apartment dumping the bag on the coffee table before she sat on the couch crossing her legs under her.

I stared at her. "What! Your telling me that you had _two_ men in your bed and you left them to come over here?"

She stared back at me. "You're my best friend, Emmett, I'll always be here for you when you need me; you know that, dumbass."

I smiled at her before nodding to the mystery bag. "What's in there?"

Bella just rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, you need to ask that?" She leaned forward and produced a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia. "You sounded upset, so I brought you comfort food. Now go get some spoons and tell me what happened."

After what felt like an age, I told her everything. From the moves in the elevator, to me running out on him as we had coffee. Bella just frowned at me. "So let me get this right, you finally got it on with the man that you've been lusting over for ages now, and you run out on him? Are you fucking crazy, Em?"

"I guess I must be, although, judging from his last voicemail, he doesn't want anything to do with me, anymore; I've blown it." Tears started to fall, once again.

She motioned with her hand. "Let me listen." I opened my mouth to protest and she quirked brow at me. It was pointless to argue with her, so I handed over the phone. At least she spared me having to listen to it again. I could see the anger as it lit up her face as she heard the words he left for me.

"Fucker. Let's hope I never meet him, that's all I can say. No one, and I mean no one, hurts my best friend and gets away with it." Then she pulled me into a tight hug.

I felt safe with Bella. She was truly my best friend, my confidante and go to girl. The way she looked out for me was amazing, and I returned the feeling. I would kill anyone who hurt her. I stayed in her embrace as she rubbed her hands up and down my back, in a comforting motion, and I felt my eyes begin close.

The next thing that I knew, I was brought out of a dreamless sleep by the sound of a cellphone ringing...it wasn't mine.

My eyes struggled to focus on my surroundings, but I was aware that there was someone in my arms. My body was also very aware of a warm body next to it and reacted to the proximity of the warmth of the person.

"Knock it off, Em. I know I'm irresistible, but I am not fucking you." Laughed Bella.

"Sorry, I couldn't..." I started.

"I know, you're a man you can't control it, blah, blah, blah. Been there, done that and really don't think we need a repeat performance." She grumbled as she grabbed her cell phone answering the call that woke us.

I got out of bed but I wasn't gonna let her get away with that "You wish you could have me." With that I went and made us some coffee, returning I handed her a cup, drinking mine trying not to listen to her conversation.

"Hello?... Not that its any your business but I'm at Emmett's… I dunno, when I feel like it… Well, I'm sorry to hear that… Look Jasper, just let yourselves out, I'll call you."

With that, she ended the call and turned back to me. "Fucking needy men . A couple of quick fucks, last nights threesome and they think they own me."

I choked on my coffee. "Bella! Seriously, you did what? I thought that you were joking when you said that earlier."

She looked at me with a perfectly serious look on her face as she spoke in a slow voice. "I had a lot of fun last night with Riley and Jasper. I've been fucking them both, separately and wanted to see if they were game for something more." She shrugged before grinning. "They weren't complaining."

Then a serious look took over. "So, what are you going to do about Carlisle?"

I sighed deeply. "I have no idea, B. No idea, at all."

Just then, my phone rang and we both stared as the display lit up with Carlisle's face and name. Bella reached down and grabbed it. "I'll deal with this." I couldn't stop her and nor did I want to.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Thanks to Dreamofrob 10 for beta'ing this for me. I did bombard her with three chapters at once.

This is dedicated to a fantastic friend, DelphiusFanfic. Hope you continue to enjoy your birthday present.

Well, well, well. Turns out that Emmett has a woman to turn to when he needs someone. I know that people are wondering what it is in his past that caused him to run, all will be revealed. Next up, Carlisle will get to tell his side of things – is he mad or just plain confused? We shall see.

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing – you know what to do!


End file.
